I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating packet data network connectivity for local Internet Protocol access traffic for wireless communication, in a network deployment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
Recent advances in mobile communication involve integration of mobile networks (e.g., comprising a voice network) and Internet Protocol (IP) based networks. This integration enables a vast amount of multimedia resources available over IP-type networks to be accessible on mobile phones, laptop computers, and so forth. In addition, this integration has enabled high quality voice communication, including circuit-switched and packet-switched communication, to be available over various types of network interface mechanisms (e.g., wireless local area network, Broadband IP, dial-up, cellular radio network, and so on). As core network infrastructure advances over time, additional mechanisms for achieving integrated voice and IP communication are realized. Further, advancements in radio network infrastructure enable a wider range of subscribers to access integrated voice and IP services, even in remote geographic areas or areas traditionally having poor signal geometry.
Like core network infrastructure, radio network infrastructure has received significant attention from service providers for meeting needs of subscribes and leveraging capabilities of mobile user equipment. For instance, recent advancements have seen various types of base stations deployed within a common area, resulting in a heterogeneous access point network. Thus, in addition to a conventional deployment of macro base stations, lower power base stations such as micro and pico base stations, base station relays and repeaters, smart repeaters, and the like, have been included within planned macro deployments, to improve wireless service in targeted geographic regions. In other circumstances, low power base stations can be deployed indoors in shopping malls, large buildings, and so on, to provide similar coverage for an indoor building or complex.
In addition to operator deployed base stations, a new type of base station deployed by subscribers or wireless service users are emerging. In contrast to operator deployed base stations, these subscriber-deployed base stations can be established in various locations by individual subscribers independent of operator deployments. Subscriber-deployed base stations can provide significant access benefits for wireless service users in a limited area, such as a person's home, office, apartment building, and so on. However, various challenges result as well, including mitigating interference from dense deployments of subscriber-deployed base stations, allocating wireless resources to these base stations, providing mobility for user terminals, establishing billing and charging functions delivered over these base stations, and the like. Accordingly, significant ongoing development in wireless networking involves identifying solutions for technical inconsistencies in heterogeneous deployments, as well as tweaking operation of these types of deployments to optimize wireless operation.